One Last Wish
by Aurareader
Summary: May makes a wish that changes her life for the better. Advanceshipping oneshot.


_**So I was reading the threads on the Bulbagarden forums about the Advanceshipping contest and decided to make one even if it's not eligible. And it took me a long time sifting through all the posts to find the guidelines. As for the ages, Ash is 15 and May is 14. This story will be told from May's point of view.**_

_**Disclaimer and note: I do not own Pokémon. And this story has been brought to you by the letter K which stands for KOOKIES!**_

* * *

Darkness surrounded me. Everywhere I see was darkness. Often, I hear voices from outside and I got information. For one thing, I'm in a coma from a hit-and-run accident, when I was walking home from the Christmas Eve Festival in Lilycove City. The accident was severe enough to put me on life support.

It was three months since that accident and my parents are running out of money. The doctors, I overheard them talking, was ready to cut me off. _My only regret in this world is how I didn't tell Ash about how I felt about him. If I could, I would. I just wish that I could have one last day with him, before I die. _I thought to myself as tears slid down my face. Then, I felt myself slipping into the reality of death. All I saw, before my eyelids closed, was a bright yellow star.

* * *

_**Three months earlier**_

A bright yellow light came through a window. Wait, a window? Wasn't I supposed to be dead? I took a look at my surroundings, seeing it was a normal Pokémon Center room. The calendar said that today was Christmas Eve. I gathered my things and looked outside, seeing the familiar surroundings of Lilycove City. However, it was too familiar. The city was decorated with, well, Christmas decorations. There even was a Christmas tree in the middle of the city! Near the dock, a boat was unloading its passengers. _This cannot be happening! My wish made it possible to come back to the day I was induced into a coma, _I thought to myself. However my thoughts were completely lost, as I saw the familiar hat and a Pikachu near it. I ran towards the dock.

"Hey May! Ya ready for the festival to start!" It was Ash, the person she loved and hoped to tell him that. He was wearing the outfit he wore during their Hoenn journey. It's been a couple of years since we seen each other in Sinnoh. Sure, we talked occasionally, but barely face-to-face. I nodded and looked behind him. There were three people behind him, Mrs. Ketchum, Professor Oak, and Tracey.

"Hey mom, could you watch Pikachu for me, I don't want him to get lost in this crowd," Ash said to Mrs. Ketchum.

"Sure, honey. Have fun, you two!"

They left to enjoy the festivities, as my parents and brother did, leaving Ash and me alone.

Suddenly, there was a growling sound. Ash chuckled nervously. "How about we get some lunch first?" I didn't even have time to answer as my stomach answer for me. A bigger growl came from my stomach. A sweatdrop appeared on my forehead.

Ash took a look around, stopping at one place. I turned my head towards where he's looking. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" I asked. Ash broke into a run towards the noodle store. I laughed and ran after him.

At the noodle store, they had a contest. Apparently, if you could eat over 100 bowls of ramen with one other person, you get the entire meal free along with the other restaurants. Knowing Ash and myself, we took the challenge. While we wait for our orders, we talked.

"So May, how was the Grand Festival in Johto and Sinnoh?"

"I was runner-up in Johto, but I managed to won the Sinnoh Grand Festival."

"Congratulations! Um, nice weather, we're having, isn't it?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, May, nothing!" he said nervously. Fortunately, for him the noodles arrived. And trust me, they smelt wonderful and taste great. It was an all-you-can eat buffet ramen buffet for us. We ate the ramen, filled with chicken, pork, green onions, and all kinds of condiments perfectly complimenting the flavors. I'm sounding more like Ash's friend Cilan, now.

After 100 bowls of delicious noodles, the chefs only had enough ingredients for one more bowl. Ash and I split it. As we continued devouring that last bowl together, I can't stop thinking about how we "accidentally" kiss because we both eating the same exact noodle. And of course my big mouth made this happen. As Ash put one end of a noodle into his mouth, I put one end of what I thought to be a different one into my mouth. We slurped that noodle, but as we did, our faces grew closer and closer, until our lips were an inch apart. I broke my end away by chewing that noodle quickly and breaking it. I blushed Tamato Berry red and let Ash finish the noodles.

Later, we got a wristband entitling us to free food for the entire day.

"Man, I never felt so stuffed in my entire life" Ash said, patting his stomach.

"Me too," I replied. Ahead of us, I saw a man offering brochures detailing the events of the festival. We took one, but before I could see the events, I dragged Ash over to a store having a sale on silk kimonos.

"Why am I not surprised?" Ash wondered to himself, as I dragged him inside the store.

"Oh, come on, it will only be a little while!" I whined, looking at this particularly pink cute one, which had white flowers on it. In that little while, I tried on many kimonos, while trying to get Ash to try this one black kimono with blue and white lightning streaks on it.

"Do you think this one matches me better," I said pointing to a spring green kimono with pink flowers, "Or that one?" I pointed to the pink kimono.

"Either one would match you, May. Just choose one! It's been at least one hour." Ash replied holding his black kimono. I pouted at him and chose the pink one. We went to the cash register and paid for them.

"Ah, young love…" the old lady said, as she wrapped the kimonos into a bag.

Ash took a step back. "W-What, we're not in a relationship!" I thought I could see a faint blush on his face.

The old lady, whose name said on the nametag, was Mrs. Right, chuckled. "Whatever you say, but you may turned out to be wrong in the end."

She gave us our bags and we left. "Hey, how about a snack? I'm getting hungry again." I said to Ash.

He nodded and we went to a stand that said "Kooky Kookies! The Best in the World!" I didn't believe them until I tried their Christmas tree shaped cookie.

It was magnificent. The chocolate chips melted in your mouth and it was chewy too. The outer edges were crispy while inside it was chewy! We continued munching on these cookies, while looking at the brochure. There was a parade next, a concert, and there's the fireworks show. All of them, I couldn't wait to see.

Luckily we stopped where we are and the parade floats were coming. Near the end of all the floats was a wonderful finale float. There were two people, a man and a woman standing at the top of an altar. Behind them, was a giant cardboard Luvdisc. Above them was an arch and mistletoe. The couple looked at each other and then kissed.

I continued to stare at them, imagining Ash and myself in their place. Again, I blushed red at the thought of it. We walked towards the park, where the concert will be taking place and sat down on the grass, talking.

"So Ash, made any good friends in Unova?"

"Yeah, I had two good friends that traveled with me, Cilan and Iris!"

"So how close were you and Iris?"

"Well, we were about a person's width away from each other, usually."

I face-palmed myself. Curse Ash and his really annoying denseness.

"Anyhoo how was Unova?"

"It was great. I almost defeated Alder in my battle against him during the League." He ended with as the concert started.

They sang multitude of songs ranging from _Call Me Maybe _to _Somebody That I Used To Know_. After they sang some of the Christmas Rock music, they ended with a slow song.

"Get with a special someone for this last song!" the singer, Queen Lala, yelled into the mike. I could barely stifle my laugh at her outfit, a giant present box with a bow on her head.

When I finally stopped laughing, I saw Ash holding his arm out. "May I have this dance?" he asked.

I stood up and pretended to lift up my dress and bowed. "Of course you may."

He put his arms around my waist, while I put my own arms around his neck. We slowly swayed to the music, acknowledging each other's presence. I just stared into his meltingly warm brown eyes, losing myself in them. He stared right back at me and smiled. We danced like how we did in Orudoran Castle. We kept dancing even when the music was over.

"Hey, um, Ash you can let go now," I told him.

"Oh, yeah," he said while rubbing the back of his head.

"Hey, you want to grab some food. I'm kinda of getting hungry again," I said to him sheepishly.

"Fine, I been getting hungry too. How about that buffet over there?" he pointed out to that buffet that said all-you-can-eat. We went over there and showed our wristbands allowing us a free meal. We got our plated and immediately began piling it up with all sorts of food.

* * *

_**2 Hours Later**_

"Oh man, I felt more stuffed than I was this noon," Ash said, this time rubbing his belly.

"You said it," I replied, letting out a small burp. "Excuse me." I covered my mouth. We went outside to see the fireworks display.

"Hey Ash, let's go on the Ferris Wheel to get a better look at the fireworks before they start." I didn't even let him respond as I dragged him over to the Ferris Wheel. We got on and the wheel began to move. When we're finally at the top, it stopped, allowing us to get the most magnificent view of the fireworks display.

All kinds of colors appeared, from red to green to amethyst. There were even a few special fireworks of Pokémon: a Pikachu playing with a Glaceon; Jynxs with Stantlers, and the final evolutions of the Hoenn starters. At the end, a firework exploded revealing the message "Have A Merry Christmas".

"May, I wanted to give you this, since I'm not going to be here tomorrow." Ash pulled out a velvet purple box, revealing crimson red earrings in the shape of a diamond. Next to it was a matching necklace with a red circle in the middle. When I tried to open the circle, it revealed a picture of Ash and I with Terracotta Ribbon.

I hugged him. "Oh wait, I need to give you your present." I reached into my bag and tried to find the present I got for him. After some seconds, I pulled it out. It was a glass Pikachu figurine with a pokeball in its hand. **(AN: If you're having trouble seeing this, imagine Hamlet with a skull in his hand.)**

"Oh man, this is really cool." Ash said. He took it from me, but the figurine left something in my hand, a mistletoe.

"Hey Ash," I said playfully, "Look, a mistletoe."

We both inched our heads towards each other, our lips a few inches apart before they made contact. His lips were surprisingly minty with a hint of ramen. I was about to let go from my kiss, but something grabbed a hold of me and well, held, me there. I didn't do anything, but melted into the fiery passionate kiss. We broke off when it was our turn to get off the Ferris Wheel.

We walked over to a nearby bench and talked thing out.

I stared into his eyes as he stared in to mine.

"Um, Ash, I have something to tell you."

"I do too."

"You first."

"No, you should go first."

"No, you!"

"You should."

"This is turning into one of those cliché sitcom moments, isn't it," I said.

"Yep."

"The truth is, Ash, I like you a lot, maybe even love you. No, I don't like you, I love you." I told him, staring at his warm eyes.

"…."

My heart sunk. Maybe he didn't felt the same way. Maybe he felled for another girl besides me.

"Glad to hear you say that May, because I love you too."

My eyes brightened as Ash said that. He felt the same way as I do. He _loved _me and I do too.

"Now how about we finish the rest of this festival." He took my hand and we enjoyed the rest of it. We played games and won prizes. We tried almost every single food there, and even Ash survived the clothing store. We even went on the cheesy Boat of Love ride. Ah, I just love saying that word, we. We, we, we, we, we, we, we, we, we, we, we, we, definitely described Ash and I.

As it nears 12, the time of my coma, Ash and I just sat in a tree. I laid my head against my shoulder think of that old rhyme.

_Ash and May sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes marriage, and finally a-_

My thoughts were interrupted by Ash.

"I had a great time May, did you?"

"Absolutely!"

We got down from the tree and we went head out towards the dock. I checked my watch, saying it was now 12.

I waited for the back of a truck to hit me.

It didn't.

I waited for the screams and the screeching of tires.

It didn't.

I waited for the sirens and calls from family.

It didn't happen.

I waited for the darkness of a coma to happen.

It didn't come.

_Next time you make a wish, make it in another 988 years. I need my beauty sleep for 3000. _I heard someone say. I figured it be Jirachi the Pokémon who grants wishes. I chuckled.

_Thanks and I won't make that powerful of a wish. _I replied back inside my head. I chuckled again.

"What are you chuckling about?" Ash asked.

"Nothing, just a joke I remember from an old friend of mine."

"Anyways, would you care for one last dance?"

I didn't answer; instead, I just wrapped my arms around his neck as he wrapped his around my waist. We slowly moved towards our own music. Like our Terracotta Ribbon, we were two halves of one piece. I kissed his minty lips before laying my head against his shoulder.

* * *

_**Well, I don't know whether to consider this bad or good, considering it's not even near Christmas! Oh well.**_

_**Effectively Finished,**_

_**Aurareader**_


End file.
